Not Forever Alone
by PenguinsForever
Summary: Jason and Piper are finally married, and they're seeking for some alone time together. But what happens when Leo decides to tag along with them? They play matchmaker, of course. But they soon realize that meddling in someone's life isn't always the answer. At least-not in this case. Jasper with a side minor Caleo. AU. One-shot.


***Not a lemon, but there is definitely suggestive scenes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

Finally. Jason has been waiting for a whole year for this week to come. Ever since that day Jason proposed to her and she had said yes. He smiled as he remembered all the memories him and Piper had shared together. They've known each other for-how long has it been? Nine years? Nine wonderful years, indeed. They've come a long way, he realizes. And now he's about to start a new life-just with Piper and him. No one interferring at all. Jason's smile grew wider as he picked up Piper bridal-style from the elevator and headed straight to their honeymoon suite with Piper half-laughing, half-screaming, "Jason! Let me down!"

But Jason had already opened the door, slammed it with his foot, and let her body hang in his arms right above the bed and replied with a smirk, "If you insist," and dropped her on the bed. She laughed and Jason climbed on top of her with a huge kick-ass grin forming on his face. It seemed to be happening a lot, now that Jason had thought of it. Jason didn't even _know _how to "kick-ass" grin or have any _fun_ in his life until Piper came along. And even then, Jason didn't have the balls to ask her out. Eventually, Piper had gotten really annoyed at him when this man had started to "feel her up" in that club Leo had invited them to over Spring Break, and Jason had "accidently" punched the man in the jaw, banged his head against the wall, and completely threw him out of the club all bruised and broken. Yeah... he may have overreacted a _tad. _But Piper claimed that she had it "all in control". So they ended up having a heated argument over it which, of course, ended up with Jason not being able to control his hyperactive seventeen-year-old mind and kissed her. It was shocking and _so_ out-of-the-blue that Jason had no idea why he had done that and wished he hadn't until Piper started to return it. All doubt was immediately removed from his brain and has been that way since. Jason couldn't have been more happier.

Especially now that Piper was grabbing his face and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Jason passionately returned it with the same fierceness as her. They had just gotten married around an hour ago and they couldn't keep their hands off each other since. They were constantly teased by it from their friends, but they really couldn't care less. When you're young and in love, everything seems to not matter anymore except for the person in front of your eyes. Shit. He's becoming like one of those women in those sappy movies his client Gwen watches on her break time. Always saying the most crappiest, most cheesiest quotes ever in human history... He really needed a break from work. Jason smiled again as Piper's small hands had trailed down from around his neck to under his shirt and was pushing it roughly up. He had begun to do it with Piper's as well, but of course. Of course, of course, of course, Jason's stupid phone had to ring right at that moment, loud and clear. Jason rolled his eyes in his eyelids and ignored his cellphone and decided to focus on the girl in front of him. After all, it was finally their alone time together with no one to bother them and he wasn't going to ruin it with a phone call.

So he reached in his pocket and blindly pressed 'Decline' and continued to kiss Piper. It rang again. This time Jason didn't even bother to reach in his pocket, but Piper did anyways. She pulled away, ignoring Jason's groan, and looked at the caller's ID and sighed before smiling slightly and mouthing, "It's Leo". Jason took the phone from Piper and put it next to his ear.

"Hey, Jason," Leo's voice said excitedly through the phone.

"Hey," Jason mumbled out. Piper had now started to let her lips trail his neck (he was still on top of her) and Jason had to bite down a moan (and failing desperately at doing so). _Why does she have to do this now? _He thought. But it occurred to him that she was teasing him and he was probably right judging by the way he felt her giant smirk on his neck.

"So Jason, I hear you're going to be at Jones beach this week with Piper. Am I right?"

Jason muttered back a "yes", and he didn't really get where this conversation was going. Besides that, Jason was glad he picked Jones beach for their honeymoon. It wasn't much, but it was exactly what Piper had wanted. And Jason really admired that about Piper. She didn't want anything big, despite Jason's protests, and Jason just wanted her to be happy. Besides, the view was really nice there and it was calming.

"Well guess what? I just got off with work and my boss said I could take a couple of days off. So... I'm coming! Of course, if you don't mind. It will just be like old times! Just the three of us... it'll be great." Piper had now frozen under Jason, and Jason was also shocked-eyed from this as well. He also couldn't help the small disappointment that was forming in his stomach. It wasn't that Jason and Piper didn't like Leo (they loved him; he was their hilarious brother that they never had) it was just that... it was their _honeymoon. _It was just meant for _them._

Piper pulled back from his neck and smiled up at him. She whispered, "It's fine, really. Maybe some other time?"

Jason smiled back down at her, not really getting exactly _when _there was going to _be_ a "next time". He sighed and knew immediately he was going to regret the words that were going to come out of his mouth, "No, we don't mind at all. When are you coming?"

* * *

It was the next day, and Jason and Piper were sitting by the beach and talking small talk. It was a peaceful morning and none of them really wanted to disrupt it with talking about their work. Piper's face had turned towards the calming waves again, and Jason was still staring watching her. It was a beautiful sight, he thought, and he couldn't really bring himself to look away. She was just so... different from other women Jason had seen. She didn't like to wear dresses very much and her hair was always in thick, choppy layers. Jason thought that was one of the most beautiful features about her. Not to mention her eyes. The eyes that had been giving hope in the most stressful of times, the eyes that comfort him when he was the most down, the eyes that were... _still_ bouncing from one color to the other. Piper looked back towards him and gave him a knowing smirk, "What? Enjoying the view?"

Jason smiled and leaned over to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear, "Very," and was happy when she shivered a little. He was glad that, even knowing her for nine whole years, he was still able to get that sort of response from her.

"Hey guys!" Leo's voice called towards them. They turned their heads to face him. Leo didn't really change much. He was still the curly brown-haired and elfish ears ADHD kid that always got into detention almost every single day. He even got Jason and Piper to help him out in one of his pranks and that was how they had become friends to begin with. Jason smiled back at him.

"Hey, Leo!" Piper yelled back.

"So guys. There's this new club thing tomorrow night here and get this: they're selling free drinks! But it's only for members, but eh. We can still sneak in," Leo said while shrugging. Leo was about the same age as them which was 24, but he still acted exactly like how he was when they had met him. At least, when he wasn't working. Even then, he didn't take his job that seriously.

Jason frowned. Tomorrow night was when he was taking Piper out to dinner in one of those expensive restaurants that he's been saving up for. Of course, he hadn't told Piper because she would never agree to it, but he decided he was going to surprise her. "Umm, sorry but we're busy tomorrow night."

Piper looked at him weirdly. "No, we're not. We'd be happy to come."

Jason wanted to protest immediately. He wished he could have told Leo about his plans for this week, but he didn't want Piper overhearing. But he decided it best to shut up and just nod. "Yeah, alright then."

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the evening, three days later and they were in their suite, gathering their clothes for that night. "Is it going to be like this all week?" Jason asked without even thinking. He regret it immediately. He loved Leo-he really did, but this was getting out of hand. Leo had spent every single living second with them all throughout their vacation. Jason just wanted to have some alone time with Piper and it was becoming harder and harder every day.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Leo."

"Oh," Piper stopped folding her clothes and turned to look at him. "Umm, I don't know. But it makes sense, I guess. He_ is_ the only one out of all of our friends that is single. And Thalia... I don't think..."

"Yeah..."

It was quiet again. Then, "We need to find Leo somebody."

Jason looked at her weirdly. "What?"

She now playfully smacked him. "You heard me. We need to find somebody for Leo! That's the only way..."

"I don't know... are you trying to play matchmaker on him?"

Now it was Piper's turn to look at him weirdly. "What? What made you think_ I'm_ going to play matchmaker on him? No. _We're_ going to play matchmaker on him."

Jason sighed, but silently agreed. Oh, the perks of being married. Sarcasm, by the way.

* * *

This was it. This was the moment. Jason and Piper were currently hiding behind a booth and were watching Leo and some girl that Jason had picked out for him. She was Jason's friend Percy's friend. She was a girl that had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Rachel, he remembered was her name. Leo and Rachel seemed to be getting along perfectly fine together, and Jason thought that she was the one. And it would be a lucky guess too, wouldn't it? Considering she _was_ the first person that came to his mind for Leo. Until... Leo had accidentally spilled vodka all over Rachel and was apologizing hastily for doing so. Rachel smiled and said it was okay, but she said that she had to go... visit her boyfriend. Yup, her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. Piper turned to Jason and he knew he messed up greatly when she said, "Really, Jason? You picked a girl that was already _taken_?"

Jason shrugged helplessly. "I can call another girl, if you want."

Piper blankly stared at him before rolling her eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever." Jason grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his list of contacts. Before you know it, Leo was going on dates with a bunch of girls he didn't even know. It was weird, and Jason didn't like that he was meddling with Leo's personal life. But then he was reminded of what Leo was doing during Jason and Piper's honeymoon and quickly got over it.

Now they were down to the last girl in Jason and Piper's contact list. The day was ending fast and they were making Leo spend five minutes with each girl without them knowing. Jason thought Leo would get suspicious by the eighth girl, but if he did, he hadn't said a word. In fact, he'd been ignoring Jason and Piper since they had gotten there. Either that, or he just hadn't noticed them.

Jason knew the next girl on the list was going to cause some trouble. He knew Reyna never liked Leo to begin with, and he didn't think she'd start now. He watched as the black-haired girl made her way around the bar and her gaze landing on Leo. She sighed and headed towards him. "Is this seat taken?" She asked him.

Leo looked at her and raised his eyebrows, but shook his head. "No."

"So... What are you doing here?"

"Eh. I'm supposed to meet Jason and Piper here, but I can't find them. Do you know where they are?"

Reyna shook her head, but her obsidian eyes landed on them, and Jason knew immediately he was busted. He pleaded with his eyes for her not to say a word and almost let out a sigh of relief when she turned away from them.

And then they continued to talk. Leo would make cheesy and stupid jokes to her, but she wouldn't laugh at all. In fact, she seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. In the end, she too also left the bar, leaving Leo _still_ single.

Jason turned to Piper with a tired look on his face. "It's hopeless I tell you. We skimmed through all the people in our contact list and there's nobody. Maybe we should just give up."

Piper was silent for a while before responding, "Yes. Leo will find a girl. But he doesn't need any meddling. He'll find her when the time is right." And they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

It was their last day of vacation and they were very sad to say that it was ending just like that. And they hadn't even done _anything _at all. Jason and Piper just decided to pack up for that day since they were quite bored, and they had to get up early the next morning. The room-so to speak-was a pigsty. Every single inch of the floor was covered in some type of clothing, and they couldn't even find their way to the bathroom. The other day, Leo had invited some random people they had met in the club to their room. And saying it was hectic was a huge understatement. Why? Because they happened to be drunk, of course. Jason and Piper couldn't do anything about it because they were out on the beach, worrying too much about Leo's love life. He hated himself for it.

So from 9 a.m. to 6 p.m. they spent the _entire _time cleaning the landfill-like room. It was exhausting and Jason just wanted to collapse. But Piper had lost this free coupon she had gotten from a restaurant downstairs in the lobby, and Jason-being the gentleman he is-decided to help her find it.

It wasn't that hard to find the coupon (it was tucked inside of one of the lobby's chairs) so they headed back to the elevator immediately. But Piper had frozen. Jason tugged on her hand. "What's wrong?"

Piper shook her head and pointed to a nearby window that had a view to the ocean. Jason also froze once he saw what she was looking at. There, by the beach, was Leo. Talking to a girl. And she was _laughing_. And she actually seemed to be having a good time. And if that wasn't surprising enough, he leaned over and kissed her. On the mouth. And she smiled even _more_. Jason squinted to get a better look at the girl. She had caramel hair and almond dark eyes and seemed to be the same age as all of them. Jason looked at Piper and saw that she was also equally confused.

So they walked out of the hotel together and approached the couple. Leo looked around and saw them and muttered something in the girl's ear. She smiled, pecked his cheek, and walked away. "Who was that?" Piper asked.

Leo's smile got wider and replied, "She's Calypso. I just met her today." And then he went into a full blown out description about their day. Jason and Piper smiled at the end. They couldn't believe it. Judging by the way Leo was describing her, he seemed he was falling for this girl hard. And if what he's saying is true, Calypso is also falling Leo. And that was exactly what Jason and Piper had wanted, even if it is in a totally unexpected way. He immediately started to feel guilty again. He was being a horrible friend to Leo. He wasn't patient enough with him. He couldn't believe that Leo had found a girl without Jason and Piper's help. He didn't have much faith in him. He swore that he wouldn't be like that again. He would let Leo be for now on. And besides, Jason felt really happy for Leo and if Leo was happy, Jason and Piper should be too. Calypso had came back and Leo had completely ignored them again and went to go talk to her. They were soon laughing again, and Jason and Piper themselves couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Leo was happy. He really wasn't forever alone after all.

* * *

When Jason and Piper had gotten back in their room, they sighed a relief. "I'm really happy for him, you know. He did good," Piper said with a smile.

Jason laughed and snaked his hands around her waist. He put his forehead against her and his smile mirrored hers. "Of course he did. He's Leo. Now..." Piper had started to groan as Jason had started nibble on her neck again. Jason had pushed Piper towards the bed and they moved together in sync; as if they'd done this a thousand time. And they were... eager, no doubt. After all, it was still their honeymoon and they still had hours to spend together. And they were going to use them wisely, he decided. So Jason pulled away from Piper just a little so he could say, "Now it's time for _our_ alone time."

* * *

**Pretty pointless, I know. But I couldn't help it. The idea has been in my head for a while now and I had to write it. Sorry if Jason or Piper or Leo were somehow OOC, but. Oh well. Review please?**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
